


You Smell Like a Wet Dog

by muscatmusic18



Series: June Prompt Challenge [11]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, i apparently like getting Daniel wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Daniel accidentally falls into the harbor, causing much pain to his pride.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, missing last night was totally my fault. It got super busy at work and I was there for what felt like all night and I just never got around to writing. So here’s two for your troubles.

Peggy already knew what happened, from both the whispers of the agents and Jack’s incessant laughing that could be heard from all corners of the L.A. SSR office, though knowing that Daniel had fell into the harbor and actually seeing him drenched in filthy water were two completely different things.

There were bits of… something, in his hair and stuck to his skin, and while he’d dried enough that water was no longer dripping from him, his clothing remained waterlogged, and the… smell, still lingered.

She cautiously approached his desk where he sat, aware of the frustration and shame rolling off of his tense shoulders.

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

He glanced at her, some of the tension easing out as he let go of a breath, but she could still see the anger brewing in his eyes. “No, I’ve got it all handled. It’s just a little more paperwork.”

Peggy remained sitting for a few minutes, hoping he’d open up to her, but when he remained silent she stood. “I’m heading home. I’ll see you later?”

He didn’t look up, but his voice was a bit warmer. “Yeah, I’ll be home in about an hour.”

She shot glares to some of the green agents who looked as though they wanted to ask her questions about what had happened to their chief, and they smartly backed off, clearing a path to the door.

She’d leave him be for a while. Hopefully he’d be willing to listen by then.

~~~~~~~~~

True to his word, he walked through the door about an hour later, considerably less frustrated than he was at the office, but Peggy could still tell that he felt a great deal of shame.

She stood to meet him in the kitchen. “How did the paperwork go?”

He shrugged. “Fine. Jack even helped out.”

She nodded, barely allowing a moment of silence before launching into the root of this conversation. “Daniel, it wasn’t your fault. It would’ve happened to any agent in your position, it doesn’t matter that it was you.”

He just sighed. “I just think that if I had two legs I could’ve balanced myself better.”

Peggy laid a hand on his arm. “You were fighting a contract killer on the edge of the harbor, one swift kick to the legs and anyone would have gone in, I would have gone in. It’s not your fault.”

A smile tugged at his lips. “Call me petty, but I think it would be pretty funny to see you go into the harbor.”

She rolled her eyes, smiling. “Take me there in the dead of night when no one is around, and I’ll let you push me in.”

He laughed, taking her waist and pulling her closer. “As nice as that is, I’ll let you stay dry.”

“How kind of you, darling.” She wrinkled her nose and took a step back. “Now go take a shower. You smell like a wet dog.”

Daniel laughed and pecked a kiss to her lips. “Yes ma’am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Movrings and truth-renowned, who suggested that I throw Jack into the harbor.

Peggy and Daniel lured Jack out to the harbor a couple days later, saying that there was something he should see. Peggy, honestly, couldn’t believe that he fell for such a vague excuse, but it worked to their advantage, so who was she to complain? (Although they may have to lecture him on being so gullible, especially in their line of work.)

They were waiting for him in the parking lot, sharing mischievous glances as he approached them.

“Alright, what was it that you two wanted me to know? And why do we have to do this at sunset?”

Peggy shrugged, so nonchalant that Daniel almost fell for it. “We were busy all day. Now come on, I’m sure we’d all like to go home soon.”

They all walked down the harbor together, and when they reached the end, Peggy faced the ocean, staring at a spot on the dock in expectant silence.

Jack followed her gaze, even going so far as to squat down and squint at the spot. “Marge, you’re gonna have to help me, I don’t see anything.”

Without warning, two pairs of hands pushed him off the dock and into the ocean.

The first thing he heard when he resurfaced a moment later was the two lovebirds cackling, Peggy bent over with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath, and Daniel leaning on her like a second crutch.

She went and stood at the edge of the dock, yelling down to Jack as he climbed the ladder back up, “That’s what you get for laughing at my husband!”

He shook his head as he stood up from the ladder, sending water spraying over the two of them. Watching Peggy wipe tears from her eyes, he chuckled a bit, shaking a finger at the two of them. 

“Alright, you got me good there,” he paused, readying himself, “but don’t think you weren’t going in, Marge.” With that, he tackled her, sending her flying into the ocean.

She went over with a surprisingly feminine squeak, but my, did she make a splash. He half expected Daniel to send him back in for tackling his wife, but looking over at the man, Jack saw him stifle laughter, biting his lip in the effort.

She climbed back up, and the way she pushed her ruined hair out of her face made Jack double over in laughter all over again.

“You utter wanker, you push me in but not him?” She threw her hand out in Daniel’s direction.

“He already went over once, I figured it was already even.”

She merely huffed and started down back down the dock, though neither missed the smile playing on her lips.

They all parted ways in the parking lot, Daniel climbing into the passenger seat.

“Now you smell like wet dog,” he said once his door was closed.

She lightly punched his arm, smiling wide as she started the car and drove them home.


End file.
